Document WO-94/17,154 describes using an amphoteric foaming agent combined with other surfactants as a base for a stable foaming composition. The foam is broken by suitable variation of the pH value of the foam If the foam is basic, the foam is broken by lowering the pH value to at least below 4, if the foam is acidic, the foam is broken by raising the pH value to at least above 9.5.